The Angst Files
by Only Insanity Rules Here
Summary: This is made between Shade Azuna and Niricko. Some yaoi or shonen-ai may be mentioned in other chapters. Read the disclaimer at the top or you will be totally lost. We warned you...


Disclaimer for the whole thing or else this will not be as effective as it could be with the disclaimers all over each chapter: Shade Azuna and I, Niricko, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters (though we would love to...) or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh, just these ideas and stories that come out of our brains and on our computer or paper.  
  
Niricko: I can't believe I go this idea on my way to school! The rating is 'R' for there will be blood, gore, swearing, Yaoi, rape, and other unmentioned things that will be written by Shade and I.  
In the next chapters, they are in no case, related to each other. We didn't want to crowd ff.net with about 100 or so REALLY short stories that are hardly even 200 words long. Though they are small, they are really interesting and full of Angst. Hence the name 'Angst Files'. Every story has a name and number. If that Angst File is related to other Files, they are so. But that will hardly be the case, for these are one- shots that you have to beg to become it's own full story. So don't expect cliff hangers to continue unless we say so.  
If you really want one Angst File to be continued, there has to be more than 6 pleas to continue that ONE File. Also you have to give a reason other than "It was so good you have to continue it before I die" or "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, CONTINUE! I LOVE IT!" or anything along those lines. If they are, they will be totally ignored and not counted as pleas to continue. But those are still good for the happiness they give us and the joy of readers actually reading them!  
  
Shade: Wow... that was long  
  
Niricko: ... I know... well now on with the Angst Files! ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angst File No.1 (no name)  
  
Malik stood in his room, looking into the mirror. His soul now his own, but his heart, torn in two. Why? Nothing in his mind made sense of it. He turned in the mirror and looked at the scars on his back. He sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes he sank to the floor and leaned against the mirror. Why did he feel lost, when he was home? Why did he feel empty when he was full? Why wont the feelings of having butterflies in his stomach go away?  
  
'You miss me' A voice echoed in his head  
  
"NO! I don't! you're the one who made me a mess in the first place!" Malik replied  
  
'Awww, come on, don't you miss scaring the shit out of all those other weaklings? Don't it feel good to touch the victory of ruling the world?'  
  
"Yes... NO! It didn't! It was YOU who controlled my body! You're the one who wants to rule!" Malik brought his knees to his chest and hugged his legs, "you're the one who made a deal with Bakura, and you're the one who stole the God Cards...It was all you!"  
  
'Oh, but it was you who let me' Malik shook his head and brought his hands to his ears, shutting his eyes closed, tears starting to come down his cheeks.  
  
"I fought you! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled into the empty room. He rocked slightly back and forth and took his hands away from his ears. He opened his eyes slightly. It was talking to him again. But this time It was closer and louder than ever. "leave me alone" he said in a small whisper. He slid his arm off his knees and went over to the pocket knife beside him.  
  
'Now, look at you, your pitiful. Stranded yourself in your room, just to look for your thoughts. But look who you found. Me.'  
  
"Yami sent you to the Shadow Realm, how the hell did you get back?"  
  
'I found your thoughts, I am you, and you know that...'  
  
"You're not me, you never were!" He gripped onto the knife tightly and closed his eyes to see the image of his evil side. "NO!" he shouted getting up in a fight position to look at the mirror, knife drawn. He saw himself, mocking him. Laughing. "You're not me, just another dark soul trying to find a host. You're not taking me again..."  
  
'How do you think you're going to stop me?'  
  
"With this" He showed his dark side the knife.  
  
'Ohhh! How are you supposed to kill me with that little thing?'  
  
"Who said I was going to kill you?" Malik looked straight into the eyes of his dark half. No emotion but hate was there for him.  
  
'Ha! You wouldn't dare!' The darker half looked at Malik bring the knife to his throat and cut into his neck.  
  
"Just watch me..."  
  
With one clean slice, before Malik hit the floor, smiling, he heard a scream form his other half. A scream of death from the evil inside of him that lingered form Marik. No longer was he tortured by his voice, or his thoughts. No longer did he have to suffer from the hate that was generated from that cruel, dark soul.  
He closed his eyes happily, that no longer he would have to see the world full of evils that he once was controlled by. He smiled as he felt his life free itself from the hell he was once playing a role in. He had smiled, for he knew he had finally killed the evil, and not just banish it. 


End file.
